


Open Your Eyes

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65





	Open Your Eyes

**Title:** Open Your Eyes  
**Word Count** around 1,800   
**Summary** Brian and Justin discuss the Pink Posse in their own unique way.  
**Author's Note** No warnings unless you don't enjoy m/m porn in which case, you are in the wrong place anyway. Very loosely inspired by **Sixx A.M.'s Life is Beautiful**

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful...  
**Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M.**_

I slammed into the loft, breathless and panting. I toed off my shoes and caught sight of Brian watching me quizzically from the kitchen with a bottle of beer poised halfway to his lips.

"Hey." He called out, eyebrows raised in question at my disheveled and agitated appearance. "Hounds of hell after you, Sunshine?"

"Not exactly." I answered heading straight toward him, his calm demeanor sparking my tight strung nerves and encouraging me to grab his beer, take a long pull, and laugh softly at the surprise and annoyance that flashed across his face at my impertinence.

"Thirsty, dear?" he bit out mockingly, trying no doubt to decide whether or not Sunshine needed a spanking now or if it could wait for later.

"Parched!" I whispered as I leaned in against him and pressed my beer-flavored lips to his, stroking the inside of his bottom lip with my tongue as he opened his mouth to comment on my unexpected aggressiveness.

"Doesn't Kickass Cody provide refreshments to his Pink Ladies?" Brian gripped me by the back of my neck and pulled me back just far enough that he could meet my eyes. He was making it a joke, but I knew my involvement with the Posse was pushing him to his limits where our nonchalant and oh-so-tolerant non-relationship was concerned. "Steroid-laced Kool-aid perhaps?"

I smirked at his attempt to lighten the situation. I was in no mood to lock horns with him about the Posse tonight. In fact, I was fairly certain that the whole situation would come to a head on its own, especially if Brian found out that we had extended our territory outside the boundaries of Liberty Avenue and into downtown Breeder Central. No need to poke at that sleeping lion right now. I was still flying high and horny as hell after smacking down a few pansy-assed homophobes who'd think twice before objecting to a little queer PDA in their neck of the woods again

"Cody's not the enemy Brian, he's just trying to make life better for queers everywhere." I couldn't stop myself from defending the Posse's Cause, but I also knew that it wasn't entirely fair of me to keep shoving it in his face either. I decided to try to forget about my vigilante alter ego for the rest of the night and concentrate on re-acquainting myself with my anti-boyfriend and his be-yoo-ti-ful dick.

He was watching me thoughtfully, but apparently had decided to let the subject lie for now.

"Forget about that shit, Brian." I placed my index finger gently on his lips, and shot him a look full of the lust and need that always threatened to overwhelm me whenever I strayed into his orbit. "What I want right now is for you to fuck me."

And just that fast, we hit our flashpoint. The constant shadow of resigned concern that had been haunting his eyes since I joined the Posse disappeared, and I shivered with desire as I saw the predatory gleam that Brian saved for me ignite there instead.

He nipped at the finger that was still lightly stroking his mouth, and I placed the palm of my other hand on his chest and gave a shove, pushing him against the pole that straddled the kitchen island. He let out a surprised grunt, but quickly recovered as I sank to my knees before him, mouthing his erection through the soft cotton of his sweatpants, almost purring as his long fingers sensuously rubbed the peach fuzz that covered my newly shorn head.

I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and nuzzled up against his groin as the musky scent of his arousal began to surround me. His eyes were closed, his mouth half open, and his head was thrown back enticingly against the hard metal of the pole.

I slid back up his body slowly, hands beneath his shirt, pushing the fabric up as my tongue traced a path from his stomach to his chest. He watched with hungry eyes as I pulled the material quickly over his head and threw it to the side. I pushed one hand into his hair and roughly forced his head back, exposing the smooth column of his neck for my eager lips to suck upon. My other hand snaked its way downwards until I could stroke his hard cock, still covered by the thin barrier of his sweats.

I licked soothingly at the mark I had left on the side of his neck, and moaned loudly into his ear as he cupped my ass and pressed my dick tightly against his. I slipped my hand from between our joined cocks, and rolled his sweatpants down to his knees, where they finally rested on the floor, covering his beautiful bare feet.

Eagerly, I unfastened my cargo pants and dropped them to mingle beside Brian's. He removed one of his hands from my ass and reached between us, sliding his warm fist around our hard and leaking cocks, starting a slow and firm mutual masturbation that had me rutting up against him, arms thrown around his neck, fingers threading their way through the silken hair that grew at the nape, eyes closed as he reminded me why we were still together after all this time.

"Open your eyes, Justin." I heard him murmur as he pressed his lips lightly against my still closed lids. My eyes fluttered open as commanded, and my breath caught painfully in my chest as I locked my gaze to his. I gasped as he gave a light tug to our entwined cocks, not enough to hurt me, but it definitely got my attention. "This is what's important." He still spoke quietly, but with an intensity that I rarely heard from him. I was effectively pinned to him, both physically and emotionally at this point, and all I could do was stare, open-mouthed and lightly panting as he started to firmly stroke us off again. "Not roaming the streets, hunting down hapless homophobes with a heterophobic asshole."

I recognized the truth in his words, and the fact that he felt the need to speak them at all, going against his hard and fast rule of _"Let the lad make his own mistakes,"_ just underlined how worried he must really be with the whole situation.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but all I managed was a moan as his thumb slid teasingly through the slick that had collected at the tip of my cock. I shuddered and wrapped one of my legs around his thigh pushing my weight into him and causing him to stagger slightly against the pole. Wordlessly, I let him know what I needed, and as always, he understood exactly what that was.

He lifted me off the floor and I immediately entwined both of my legs around his waist, allowing him to spin us around so that my back was now to the cold, hard metal of the pole. He pressed me firmly to the pole, roughly thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he fumbled in the pocket of my discarded pants for a condom and packet of lube. I held his head still with both of my hands cradling the sides of his face and returned his kiss with fervor, waiting until my chest burned with its need for air before I released his lips from beneath mine.

I squirmed against him as his lube covered fingers entered my ass, pushing back against them trying to get him deeper inside me, needing him to fill me, to make me forget the injustice done to me when Hobbs received a slap on the wrist for fucking up my life forever, and how my alliance with the Posse made me feel less helpless, less like a pathetic victim.

"Open your eyes, Justin." Brian ground out, pausing with his cock at my entrance, not pushing inside until he was satisfied he had my undivided attention again.

"Feel me." His expression reminded me of the look on his face the first night I met him, hungry and possessive as he told me he would always be with me, no matter what. He pushed inside me now, and we both froze in place as we adjusted to the heat we both felt whenever he entered me.

"Fuck me Brian." I growled at him and bit his lip sharply, letting him know I wanted it hard and fast, no room for thoughts or reason to invade our pleasure, just his dick roughly thrusting into my tight ass, no apologies, and no fucking regrets.

I refused to release his lips, and we moaned together as tongues and teeth slid together wetly as spit collected and mingled with the other fluids rapidly collecting on our rutting bodies. He pulled away at one point to rest our foreheads together, and allowed us to catch our breath, but his hips continued to piston rapidly against my ass, and the skin on my back began to feel raw as I slid up and down along the cold metal pole.

I felt my balls tighten and I bit Brian's lower lip again to let him know I was on the edge in case he wanted to pull me back, but I could tell from the glazed and feverish look in his eyes that he was as far gone as me, and so I pressed our mouths together and we fell together into the bliss.

We shuddered through our orgasms together, and as soon as he could speak, Brian whispered, "Hold on, " and stagger-walked us over to the couch still joined together, where he pulled gently free of me before dropping me onto the sofa. He disposed of the condom and fell lightly on top of me, and we moved around until we found a comfortable position that allowed us to stay closely entwined and facing each other nose-to-nose. I shivered a little as the sweat started to dry on my skin, and Brian reached behind me to grab a cashmere throw to toss over us.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us wanting to say anything that would destroy the post-fuck buzz we had going, so I communicated in the way that was comfortable and familiar to both of us. I pressed light kisses onto his nose, cheeks, forehead, and chin, while he reached across and played with the peach fuzz I now called hair.

After a few moments I felt my eyes drooping shut and I knew I was losing the fight to stay awake. Brian continued to stroke my hair softly, and as my breathing evened out, I felt his hands still near the almost invisible scar on my scalp.   
And as I surrendered myself to the oblivion of sleep, I thought I heard him whisper once again, "Open your eyes, Justin."


End file.
